Marriage Law
by MatherneK
Summary: After three years of avoiding England, Hermione has to return to fulfill the Marriage Law with a certain someome. Takes place during present time.


Marriage Law

Hermione's POV

It's been three years since I left England and came to America. I have a very busy life. I've made a name for myself in the magical world in America. I choose this place due to the fact that it does not participate in many world wide wizarding events. I didn't want watch the supposed love of my life cheat on me with his exes anymore. After I caught Ron having sex with Lavender Brown I was heartbroken. But not anymore, I'm a successful singer with a great life. I'm the hottest witch in all of America, and I have more friends than I did in England. I was so happy until I got that bloody letter. I knew when I left England I would still be registered in the ministry, but I would never have to go back there again. I was **SO **wrong.

_Flashback_

_ I was sipping my morning tea with Andrew and Stephen. We were talking about Andrew's horrible date with his new interest Jacqueline St. Mary._

"_How was your date last night Andrew?" I asked._

"_Terrible! No…wait…that word doesn't even describe it!" he answered._

"_Tell her what you said dude." Stephen ordered with a smirk._

"_Well everything was going good until I said something." _

"_What did you say this time Andrew?"_

"_I said I couldn't wait till I could get into her pants."_

"_Bloody Hell Andrew! For the best chaser in America you're the most idiotic in the world." I yelled at him._

"_Hey! This tree trunk and walnuts need a little action." He smirked._

"_More like a twig and two berries." I retorted. _

_ Stephen and I started to laugh and then Andrew joined in. All of the sudden a brown owl came in with a letter. To: Miss Hermione Granger was all the front said. Stephen and Andrew looked confused with the envelope. _

"_It can't be fan mail Mione. Andrea has all that sent to her for you to read on Sundays." Stephen said._

"_I know. The only letters I get are from you, Peanut over there, Andrea, and Minister Adams."_

"_Are you gonna open it?" Andrew asked._

"_Not right now it can wait." I said and then I took it from the owl and shooed it away. _

It wasn't until after Andrew and Alex left did I remember it. What it said gave me the shock of my life.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_ On the 1__st__ of January 2011, the Ministry of Magic has passed the __**Marriage Law**__. This law states that any single witch or wizard will be paired with someone of the ministry's choice on compatibility, intellect, and characteristics. The two must be married in the time period of one year from 15__th__ of January 2011 to 15__th__ of January 2012. A progeny must be concieved in a matter of a year from the marriage. _

_Wizard: Draco Malfoy_

_Witch: Hermione Granger_

_Date of letter received: 15__th__ of January of 2011_

_ Death is the consequence for the neglect of this law._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Minister Horace Slughorn_

I'm suppose to marry Draco Malfoy! I hate that ferret with a passion. Due to the fact I have a lot to live for. I don't have shit of a choice. I better pack a bag because tomorrow I'm going to England. Plus I need to get Andrea to write a letter to the Minister. By the way how the fuck did Horace Slughorn become Minister.

_Dear Minister Horace Slughorn of London, England._

_ I am writing this on behalf of Hermione J. Granger to inform you at tomorrow on January 16, 201l she will be arriving in England with a few friends and guards. Minister Zach Adams has asked me to inform you that if anything happens to Miss. Granger the American Ministry will have to take action to protect her. I will be with her and if I feel that her future husband is not safe, she will be removed from England and apparated straight the States. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Andrea Hurst _

Draco's P.O.V

I was staring at the ceiling in my bedroom, the minister's letter nearby. I feel sick due to the fact I have to marry a mudblood, and not just any mudblood, Hermione Granger. The brains of the Golden Trio who has been missing for three years. How the fuck does the most popular eighteen year old just go missing?

There was a annoying tapping sound coming from the window. When I looked it was another ministry owl.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_ I am pleased to inform you that Miss Granger will be visiting the ministry tomorrow. Please be there for ten to welcome her back to England. Also be on your best behavior._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Minister Horace Slughorn_

Well this is about to get interesting.


End file.
